Blue
by stuckatschool
Summary: Continuation of Green Riding Hood. BubblesxBoomer.


**I wrote another part to ' Green Riding Hood' ( read first!!!!). i wasn't planning on posting it, but a few people asked so. . . .here it is. It's longer mostly because i dont see Buttercup or Butch as talkers. They are more about the live in the moment kind of thing, while Bubbles would like to understand why.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Powerpuff girls.**

Blue hummed to herself lightly. Red was feeling much better, and decided it was time to resume her deliveries. Oddly, Green volunteered to go with her when she announced she was going to Mrs. Kendo's. Looking at the forest, Blue's faced scrunched up in thought.  
Green had been in a good mood ever since the day she took over deliveries. She came back around dinner time, with a smile on her face. Red declared that, while it took Green 2 hours to finish the forest route, she could do it in 1 ( Red was very cranky from lack of sleep). To both of their amazement, Green just smiled at her fiery haired sister and walked to her room.  
Blue shook her head of her suspicious thoughts and finished washing the dishes. Looking around their small home, she realized that, because a sick Red was a hungry Red, they had little food left. Taking a small bag of coins, she headed to the market.

Reaching down, Blue picked up a ripe, shining apple. Examining it over, she found it to be perfect and set it down in her basket. The blond paid the fruit vender, gave her thanks and began walking down the street.  
" Hey! G-g-give that back!"  
Blue turned towards the shout, and watched as a flustered man nervously stood in front of a tall stranger.

With a handsome face, golden hair and tall frame, Blue found him very attractive. Well . . . If not for the large tail behind him, flicking back and forth like a rattle snake. Or how when he snarled, he flashed his razor like teeth.  
Blue watched as the boy grabbed another piece of fruit from the stand. Giving a taunting smile, he bit down on it, taking half of it into his mouth.  
She frowned. Even with his alluring looks, he was still stealing. And that was not ok.  
" Pay for the fruit you've taken and then leave the poor man alone."  
Her crystalline voice echoed through the silence that had enveloped the scene. He directed his attention to her, his eyes forming slits.  
" Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he asked, his voice laced with aggravation and. . . amusement?  
" I'm Blue. And who are you to take what you want?" she asked, sounding dangerous.  
The boy smirked.  
" I'm Boomer. I'm a big, bad wolf. And I get what I want."

Before anyone could realize what happened, it was to late. All that was left of her was her basket, now laying on the ground, surrounded by bruised and mashed fruit.

Meanwhile, not to far into the forest, a blond girl was staring angrily at the wolf boy. Her eyes cutting him like blue diamonds.  
" What was that?!" she yelled, her hands on her hips( the universal symbol of angry women).  
He gave her a shy smile, before rubbing the back of his head.  
" Sorry. Have to keep up on our images." he said, hoping that it would explain everything. It didn't .  
After taking a few deep breaths, she was once again her normal, calm self.  
" What images? Who are you?" she asked  
He shifted himself uncomfortably. Then once again locked eyes with Blue.  
" Like I said. I'm the big, bad wolf. Well,_** A**_ big, bad wolf"  
Her eyes widened.  
" There are more of you?" she asked, a slight tremble to her voice, all the previous courage gone.  
He simply nodded.  
" Yeah. My brothers, Brick and Butch, and I. Before you ask, were aren't under some curse or anything. We. . . were just born like this."  
An awkward silence carried on for what seemed like eternity.  
" What images?" Blue asked, her voice low, as if someone was listening.  
Boomer smiled at her, but instead of flinching as his teeth, she found it cute. Like a puppy.  
" You know. 'ohh run! it's the wolf! So scary!'. People expect us to be harsh, mean and cocky."  
Blue thought about this. It was true. Everyone would expect a wolf to be terrorizing the village. They were the monsters that would get you at night.  
" But, you aren't that." she stated, as if she had knew him forever.  
" Nope." He gave a low chuckle.  
"Actually, the only reason I was it the market was because I'm tired of pastries. I just wanted some fruit." he was laughing now, and so was Blue.  
Once their laughter had subsided to a few giggles, Blue's eyes widened. The stories of monsters in the forest in the front of her mind.  
" Pastries? Where do you get them from?"  
The sudden alarm in here voice startled Boomer.  
" A red-headed girl gives us them when she come through. Though, last time it was some dark haired girl…" He said, watching Blue's face for a sign.  
Blue smiled.  
" Those are my sisters! I make the pastries!" she said, lightly punching Boomer on the shoulder.  
" You're the reason why I have to make extra!"  
Boomer smiled, then twirled her around, making her face light up red.  
" You're amazing! I loving your cooking!"  
Their faces were very close. Slowly, their faces crept closer, until there was no space left.

Blue's whole body went numb, before a spark brought it back.  
Backing away from each other, they smiled. Blue brought her hand to the back of Boomer's head, entangling her fingers in his ( surprisingly) soft hair. Just as their lips were about to touch again, Boomer perked up his head.  
" What?" Blue asked.  
Boomer turned his head, looking deeper into the forest. He gave an sigh, then backed away.  
" My brothers are calling. I have to go."  
He disappeared. Blue took a deep breath and leaned against the tree. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead. She smiled at Boomer's retreating back.

Later that week. . .  
Getting up a dawn, Blue placed the last of the treats into Red's basket. Heading back to her bed, she smiled. In the basket, a shiny, sweet red apple lied on the top.

**Criticisms, Comments and Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**


End file.
